Harry Potter The Grandson of The Bat
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Zatanna stands in front of Wayne Manor with a child in her arms, she revealed to Bruce and the others the story of James and Lily Potter as well as the Wizarding World. Right after she revealed that the child in her arms is Harry James Potter, the grandson of Bruce. How different will Harry be being raised and protected by the Wayne family, especially in Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

A woman with black hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the Wayne Manor with a sleeping child in her arms. This woman name is Zatanna Zatara and the reason why she's standing in front of Wayne Manor was that of the little guy in her arms.

"Miss. Zatara, what can I do for you?" Alfred Pennyworth asks as he opened the door fully

"Hello Alfred, I need to see Bruce and the others if they're here," Zatanna said as Alfred let her in

"Right there in the living room, who is this?" Alfred said/asks as he led her to the living room

Zatanna only smiled at Alfred as she walked into the living room and she saw Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cassandra. Where the others of Bruce's children, she doesn't have any idea. Zatanna sat down on the couch. Bruce looks at her, then at the baby in her arms and then back at her again.

"Zatanna, what can we do for you?" Bruce asks as he leans back in the chair that he was sitting in

"Bruce, do you remember Annalisa?" Zatanna asks, causing Bruce to raises eyebrow telling her the obvious answer

"Of course he remembers her, we all do. It's kind of hard not too when she's the third and youngest daughter of Ra's al Ghul." Dick said

" _Not to mention another al Ghul to fall for Bruce, I won't be surprised that she too had a child with Bruce,"_ Tim thought

"Dick/Master Dick please," Bruce and Alfred said at the same time

"Yes, it seems that Annalisa had a daughter with you Bruce and-"Zatanna was interrupted

"That's child is a boy" Cassandra stated looking at the child in Zatanna's arms

"Bruce and Annalisa's daughter was kidnapped and taken to be raised in the past, for what reason I don't have the answer yet. The daughter I found out was raised by a family called the Evans and was named Lily Jasmine Evans. Lily was a Muggle-born witch and went to a school for magic-"Zatanna was interrupted yet again

"Wait so she was like you?" Tim asks

"No, but they can learn how to do things my way. The Magical Community has their own world filled with witches, wizards, giants and so on. Think Merlin, Morgana le Fay and some of them like Britain are behind the times. Wizards and Witches in this world can be arrogant; some thinks they are better than some like the Pure-bloods. In this world; there is Blood status like the term pure-blood, pure-blood is the term for wizards and witches who claim to have no muggle or muggle-borns in their family tree.

However, when traced back far enough, nearly every family tree had some non-magical ancestors. But if you tell that to a pure-blood, well you no doubt will get an earful of arrogant and they must curse you. Some pure-bloods aren't like that anymore, but most still believe in pure-blood supremacy. After pure-bloods, there are the half-bloods; half-blood was the term commonly given to wizards and witches who had known Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Next is Muggle-born or rather No-Maj-born here in the United States is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be at all affected by their Muggle parentage.

In fact, many Muggle-borns have been among the most talented witches and wizards of their age. Muggle-borns are often targeted of prejudice and bigotry by the pure-bloods as the pure-bloods thinks that Muggle-borns are unclean. Squibs also are known as a wizard-borns is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, 'wizard-born Muggles, they are rare and are looked upon with a degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods. Muggle-born witches and wizards are descended from Squibs who married Muggles: the magical ability unexpectedly resurfaces after many generations.

Last, but not least the Half-breeds, Half-breed is a term given to humans with at least one non-human parent, although those with more distant non-human ancestry are also referred to as half-breed. "Half-breed" may be an offensive, rather than proper, term, as it seems to appear as an insult. However, no non-offensive alternative is known to exist. There is a great deal of prejudice against half-breeds in the wizarding world, which also tends to discriminate against non-human beings in general." Zatanna explained to the Wayne family

"My daughter was a muggle-born, was past tense. What happens to her?" Bruce said/asked

"Lily grew up in Britain, at a young age she accidentally uses magic and then met a boy named Severus Snape who told her she was special a witch. Lily then went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven. There are others schools; here in America, the school is called Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor.

Godric instructed the sorting hat, which is a sentient hat to choose a few particular characteristics he most values. Such character traits of students Sorted into Gryffindor are courage, chivalry, and determination. Hufflepuff is another one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members.

The third one is Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Members of this house are characterized by their wit, learning, and wisdom. The last one is Slytherin and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Salazar instructed the sorting hat to choose a few particular characteristics he most valued. Such character traits are cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition; this house is mostly of pure-blood supremacy, due to his mistrust of Muggle-borns, but this discrimination.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and was too known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts, she was also noted to be witty and charming, as well as having a knack for potions. Most described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. Lily was also a woman of sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her: though her actions were ineffective. She also had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper; Lily was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it.

You would have been proud Bruce; soon after she graduated Hogwarts she married James Potter who was the heir to the noble house of Potter. James was a bully at Hogwarts, who was also in love with Lily. James later changes who he was for Lily, so Lily would agree to date him. James and Lily married at age nineteen-years-old, but in the wizarding world; there was a war going on against a dark wizard named Voldemort whose real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle a half-blood, but I imaged that he led his fellow's pure-bloods to believe he was a pure-blood himself. James and Lily's most celebrated virtues were their courage and capacity for self-sacrifice by defying Voldemort three times.

Last month on Halloween night, Voldemort went to the house James and Lily were hiding in. James was murdered first by a curse called the killing curse, most wizards and witches believe there's no blocked it. There is, but it a very hard thing to master and the only ones who know it is here in America. Before he was killed, he told Lily to run and take Harry their one-year-old son. Lily was trapped in the nursery, where she places Harry in his crib; Voldemort came in killed Lily and tried to kill Harry" Zatanna took a deep breath

Bruce remained calm on the outside, but a storm of emotions was going on inside. His daughter, the daughter who's he never knew about and the daughter, who was taken from Annalisa and then taken to the past, was murdered. He wants to find the people responsible and deal with them himself.

"Afterwards, Harry was taken to Lily's adoptive sister Petunia Violet Dursley née Evans house by a wizard name Albus Dumbledore and a witch name Minerva McGonagall. After they just left Harry on the doorstep, a friend of mine picked Harry up and called me. That's where I was told about all this, we along with someone working in the Ministry of Magic helped us with this. A Ministry of Magic is the primary governing body of the magical community in many countries. Headed by a Minister for Magic, a Ministry of Magic is responsible for regulating and enforcing laws for the magical community, as well as keeping said community hidden from the Muggle world.

Here in America, The Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA for short is the magical body in charge of governing the wizarding population of the United States of America. It is led by the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Unlike the No-Maj or muggle United States Congress, which is divided into a House of Representatives and a Senate, the MACUSA is unicameral. The MACUSA is located within the Woolworth Building in downtown New York City and has hundreds of stories. Anyway, we think Dumbledore has something to do with Lily's kidnapping or at least someone working for Dumbledore." Zatanna finishes

"So the little guy in your arms is Harry? What's his full name?" Jason asks

"Yes and his full name is Harry James Potter, your grandson Bruce," Zatanna said to them all

"Miss. Zatara, if Lily was a Muggle-born; was Annalisa a Muggle-born as well or a Squib?" Alfred asks

"Annalisa was a squib like her mother and her mother was the daughter of a wizard named Newton Scamander and a pure-blood witch named Leta Lestrange though they weren't married. I don't know what the relationship between Leta and her daughter was." Zatanna answered Alfred's question

"When Harry's eleven does he has to go to Hogwarts?" Cassandra asks

"No, I talk to the people in charges about Harry's schooling and we agreed that Harry could choose for himself. I also went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which is the only bank of the wizarding world and is owned and operated by goblins. I talk to them about his vaults and Harry; we came to an agreement; so until Harry come to age, well for the Wizarding World. The Potter vaults will be moved to their sister counterpart here in America, which is also called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. There were some items missing from the vaults, but they ensure me that they will get everything back or else there will be consequences.

"Oh and here's the key for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I will be back with other things; oh and Harry was born on the 31st of July," Zatanna said as she gave Harry to Bruce and then left

Bruce looks at Harry who was now in his arms, while Dick and the others look at Harry above Bruce. Alfred knows that Wayne Manor will be even more interesting with Harry, even more than when Bruce adopted Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cassandra or when he found out about Damian and the other two. There are two things that Alfred knows for sure one young master Harry will be loved and two Harry will be protected.

 **AN: Should Harry go to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny? (Please say in reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna returns to Wayne Manor the very next day and like she said she brought something that's she was able to get from the Potter Manor in Britain and was able to save from the cottage in Godric Hallow. She also brought some toys and such for Harry. Zatanna knocks on the door and waited for Alfred, and then all of sudden Harry appeared in her arms.

"Well hello there, having fun Harry?" Zatanna asks, causing Harry to giggle

"More like making trouble for us. Hello Zatanna" a voice said, causing her to look up from Harry and to Dick Grayson who had the door open

"It's just some accidental magic, but have he found you know what?" Zatanna said/asks Dick, who seem to relax

"Not yet, Harry been everywhere in the Manor expects for there and I'm glad for that," Dick said as Zatanna walks past him still with Harry in her arms

"Give it time; after all, he's also a bat. As long none Gotham's villains get hold of him especially the Joker, I think we will be fine. Oh the bags behind me and in my car are things for Harry and some belongings of James and Lily as well as pictures of them that I manage to find and save/recreate with a spell." Zatanna said as she went to the living room

Alfred came round the corner and picked up the two bags, he then took them side as Dick went to Zatanna's car. Dick grabbed two from the backseat and walked back to the Manor as Alfred was walking toward the car. Once they finish getting every bag and suitcases into the Manor, Damian was in the living room on the floor with Harry. Damian, Thomas, and Saphir met Harry soon after Zatanna left after dropping Harry off with them. The three instantly bond with Harry, but more so with Damian and that shocks them as Damian didn't want anything to do with any of them except for Bruce as he is Damian's father.

When Bruce told them what Zatanna had told them about Harry and Lily, Damian had told them that his Aunt Annalisa did had a daughter and was grief-stricken, so much so that his mother had hidden her away and had been there for her until Annalisa was removed from his mother's care. Damian vow to protect his cousin/nephew. Thomas is the son of Bruce with a woman from Earth-31 and was sent from that Earth to protect him. Saphir is the son of Bruce with Silver St. Cloud, but was hidden before she was killed; Bruce only just found out about him. Both Thomas and Saphir felt that they were just like Harry as their mothers did the exactly the same thing as what Lily did, protect them.

So Thomas and Saphir easily became to be along with Damian the closet to Harry and Dick don't doubt for one second that all three of them will do anything to protect Harry. Dick also feels protective of Harry as he lost his parents too; expect he was older than Harry is when his parents were killed. The other person who got close to Harry just as fast as them and the one who shocked them all was Jason who known to be uncaring, which is what he wants people to think. Dick also knows that if Helena, Helena Wayne the daughter of Bruce and Selina Kyle aka Catwoman came back from Earth-2; she will fall in love with Harry. Dick put the rest of the bags on the floor in the living room.

"Damian, where's Bruce?" Dick asks his adoptive brother

"With Thomas and Saphir" Damian answered as Zatanna dug into one of the bags and pulled out albums

"Dick come here, you too Damian with Harry; I will show you what Lily and James looked like," Zatanna said as Dick, Damian carrying Harry and Alfred all walk toward Zatanna as she open one of the albums

Zatanna stops at one page showing James and Lily at their wedding day and lets all of them see. Dick noted that James was handsome, but Lily's beauty outshined James'. Lily was very beautiful with long dark red hair, oval face shape, and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Dick had once seen Annalisa and she doesn't look anything like Lily. Maybe Lily inherited her looks from an ancestor of Annalisa or Bruce.

"I had an ancestor that Lily looks like, the ancestor was named Rosalie Wayne," Bruce's voice said behind them, causing Dick to jumped and Damian smirked at that

"Bruce you need to stop that with us," Dick said, Bruce just smirks and both Thomas and Saphir laugh

Zatanna let Dick have the album, while she takes a call as her cell phone has been ringing. Bruce picked Harry up from Damian and sat down on the couch as Alfred and Dick took the bags up to Harry's nursery. He watches Zatanna as she started to argue with whoever was on the phone. He turns back to Harry when he felt his fingers playing with. When he heard Zatanna shutting her phone, he places Harry on the floor and told his boys to watch him.

"Trouble?" Bruce asks

"It seems Albus Dumbledore had figure out that's Harry wasn't with the Dursleys," Zatanna told him

"I see, I wanted to ask you everything you know about Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry apart from what you already told us," Bruce said/requested

"Alright, but it will have to wait I need to speed up our plans over in Britain," Zatanna said and then left the Manor

Bruce just watches Zatanna leave, before turning back around to see Damian, Thomas and Saphir play with Harry. Bruce then sat back down on the couch to watch them with a smile, but he then notices that Dick dug out all the albums and had left them on the couch. He began to look through one and it was Lily's childhood.

 _With Zatanna in Britain, several hours later_

Zatanna was in the office of Amelia Susan Bones, she was waiting for Amelia to get back with Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban without trial or Veritaserum, which is a powerful truth serum. Sirius was also Harry's godfather swore by magic and she told that to Amelia as they both know if Sirius had betrayed the Potters and young Harry, he would be dead by now. Amelia was horrified when Zatanna had told her and about the no trial; Amelia rushes out right after. Zatanna been waiting for an hour and a half now and still Amelia- scratch that, she now hears Amelia's voice

"Sorry to keep you waiting for Miss. Zatara, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The Minister didn't want to let Sirius go. Sirius, Remus, this is Zatanna Zatara and she's here to talk to you both. I have-"Amelia was interrupted

"Amelia, some of my friends will be waiting at the entrance to meet with you. They have things to run by you." Zatanna told her, Amelia nodded her head and started walking that way, leaving Sirius and Remus with Zatanna.

"Hello Sirius, Remus; I'm Zatanna Zatara and I came here from America to-"Zatanna was interrupted

"Where Harry?" Sirius asks while Remus remained silent

"Harry's safe and I will take you to him, once we are out of earshot and the area that may or may not have people loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Now can I continue?" Zatanna asks

"I'm sorry," Sirius said

"That's alright, now what I need you too to pack your things, meets with Gringotts Wizarding Bank for your vaults and such. After makes plans to move to America and then after I will tell you about Harry. Sirius, you might think about keeping the title of Lord Black, unless you want Lucius Malfoy to have it. Whatever you do, just make sure you have the upper hand against everyone. Remus, I don't know if you're aware, but the Lupin family was a noble house both here and in America." Zatanna said

"What?" Remus asks, finally speaking since coming into the office

"Yes, I figured Dumbledore would try to hide that fact from you. Your father had his memory erased, so he wouldn't remember that the Lupin family was a noble one. In fact-"Zatanna was once again interrupted, this time by Remus

"Albus, what does he have to do with my family?" Remus asks

"Albus Dumbledore had his hands in many things and had his way with many others before. That's why his son, yes he did have children, grandchildren, and so on despite his little love affair with Grindelwald" Zatanna told them, which shocked them

"What you didn't know? Oh well now you do, now like I was saying Albus's children had moved to America and the family won't come back here until Albus had been outed and kicked out or dead, whichever happens first" Zatanna said calmly

Zatanna afterward spends two hours explaining to Remus and Sirius, what they need to do. When all was all explained and both men knew what they need to do, it's time to meet with the Tonks and all the other families. Both Remus and Sirius were going to the bank and then to their houses to get what they need and then they were going to meet her at the airport. Zatanna was walking out of Amelia's office when her phone rang. She stopped to pick it up and put it near her ear

"Hello?" Zatanna asks

" _Zatanna, it's Zachary; you sent me to the Longbottoms with Amelia_ " Zatanna heard her cousin's voice

"Yeah" Zatanna reply

" _We have a problem; Augusta Longbottom is refusing to listen_ " That's cause Zatanna to sigh

"I'm on my way, Zachary tell the others near you and Amelia to meet with the others families will you," Zatanna said/requested

"Will do" Zatanna heard Zachary say before ended the call and shutting the phone

Zatanna sighed again as she heard that Augusta Longbottom was a stubborn woman, but luckily Zatanna can use the fact that what happened to her son Frank Longbottom to make a case about whether she's fit to take care of her grandson as her mental state hadn't been the same since. Zatanna smiled as she thought of the plan and knew that Alice Longbottom nee Petrova's family is more than willing to take in her son. Nothing can ruin that for her until her phone went off again and so she answers it and places it near her ear.

"Yes," Zatanna said

" _Zatanna, we have a problem we would like your help_ " Zatanna heard Tim Drake's voice

"Tim I can't I'm in England and the way I got here is currently in a meeting with Lena Luther in National City. If it's about Harry's accidental magic-"Zatanna was saying, until she was interrupted

" _Zatanna, Harry's magic just put him in the middle of a bank robbery causes by Two-Face_ "

Shit, well there goes her perfect day; Zatanna breathe in and out for a minute and then she focuses on the call.

"Tim, I can't be there; I'm sorry. Just try to get Harry's attention without Two-face noticing. Harry will come to you if he likes you" Zatanna said and then ended the call before Tim could reply

Zatanna prays that Harry will be alright, but first, she needs to talk to the stubborn woman named Augusta Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

In Gotham National Bank, Two-Face and his gang were putting the cash; unbeknownst to them Harry was crawling around the bank. From the gargoyles, Nightwing and Red Robin were trying to locate Harry from the gang of Two-Face before them or Two-Face does. Batman and Robin were taking out the robbers one by one.

"Nightwing, any sign of Harry," the voice of Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon asks through the com-link

"No, wherever that little bat is he knows not to be seen somehow" Nightwing whispers

"At least we know he will be a great crime fighter and a sneaky one at that." Red Robin whispers pointing a finger in a direction

Nightwing looks at the direction that Red Robin was pointed toward and his eyes widen at what he's seeing. Harry was just crawling around somehow avoided the robbers, but when he can't it look he somehow sets off a series of traps that's Nightwing and Red Robin had made during the beginning of this and when they had first entered this bank. Nightwing also can see that it looks Harry is having fun and isn't scared that all that's there a robbery going on. But Nightwing can only guess that Harry not being afraid either has something to do with him being only one or Harry being the grandson of Batman.

"Are you seeing this?" Red Robin asks Nightwing

"I am" Nightwing reply back to him

Meanwhile, Harry had just sat down, under a desk and began watching all these people taking stuff out of things. He also sees two others taking the other people out one by one. Harry watches as the man in black take more out, and then the boy in red and green take others out. Harry took a peak out of under the desk and sees the man two faces, Harry then crawled to another direction one that's led him, behind the man with two faces. Harry sees the man with two faces point something at a red/green person, Harry then looks around clap his hands.

Harry crawl toward something, while doing so he accidentally set something off. Red Robin was currently getting one of Harry's toys from his pouch, but the stopped when he saw Harry sitting on a skateboard that someone must have left or forgotten it here. He saw a series of weird-oh no it's like that movie he had seen once when he was still living at Wayne Manor. What was it called?

" _Oh yeah, the Addams Family Values, where the baby Addams defeated his newly aunt._ " Red Robin thought to himself

Batman and Robin were trying to think of ways to get to Two-face, without him shooting Robin or getting Harry caught in the crossfire as they know he's still down there with them. That's when they saw him on a skateboard, coming down the escalator and then when he got to bottom the skateboard got stuck, which causes Harry to be thrown upwards and then Harry landed on a cart that's started moving. The cart hit a desk hard, causing Harry to fly forward toward them along with a baseball that's was in the cart for some reason. Batman and Robin watch as Harry and the baseball flew toward them and Two-face.

"Robin catches Harry now," Batman said as he stands in front of Robin

"Batman, don't think about-"Two-face was saying until the baseball hit him where it hurts

Batman uses that moment to take Two-face down and ends this now. Robin ran and holds out his arms, just as Harry flew down right into his arms. Nightwing and Red Robin dropped down right after they got done tying the thugs up.

"That's was-"Red Robin was saying until he stops after seeing Batman's glare

"Bat-"Nightwing was interrupted

"Don't think I didn't hear you over the coms," Batman said tying Two-face up

Red Robin just grinned, Nightwing just shook his head and Robin looks at Harry who was giggling. Batman then was talking to someone and Nightwing look closely at Batman trying to figure out who he was talking too until he heard Robin grasps. Nightwing looks over to Robin and Harry, only to find both Harry and Robin missing.

"Bats, we've got a problem," Nightwing said, causing both Red Robin and Batman to look over

"Harry's gone again and with Robin this time," Red Robin said

"Haha, lost something Batman/now you know how we feel," Two-face said laughing and then Harvey said softly

Batman punches him knocking him out and then said something to someone over the comlink and then turned toward them.

"Find Harry and Robin, NOW," Batman said/demanded and then started walk toward the entrance of the bank

"Where're you going?/What about these guys?" both Nightwing and Red Robin asks at the same time

"GCPD is coming, you two go find the other two and I don't care how you do it," Batman said as he left

"He didn't answer my question," Nightwing said

"Did you really expect him too?" Red Robin said as he walks toward the entrance

"Not really" Nightwing followed like it was normal and it really was

Once outside of the bank, they both got out their grapple hooks and shoot them up a building. Once they were fully in the building, Nightwing put a finger on his comlink and Red Robin did the same.

"Babs, did you and Zatanna hook up the magical tracer on the bat computer yet?" Nightwing asks

"Yes, we did Dick, why? What's going on?" Barbara asks

"Harry disappears again, but this time Damian tag along," Dick said to her

"Right tracing Harry and Damian now, ok its looks like-oh no"

"What? Please don't tell Harry took them to yet another villain of ours" Dick asks/pleads

"Sorry Dick, Harry's magical traces pinpoint the Iceberg Lounge and we both know whose lair that is"

"Penguin," Dick said as he sighs

"Do you want me to contact everyone Selina, Jason, Cassie and everyone else?"

"I would, but I have a feeling Tim is doing that right now. Just keep tracking both Damian and Harry" Dick said/requested

"Got it"

Dick then hang up and look at Tim who was just getting off of his com-link. Dick waited until Tim was fully done and for him to turn and faces him.

"Alright Dick, Jason, Cassie, Selina, Kathrine and everyone is coming to help us. Dick, I have a feeling that we'll all hands on deck if we have any hope of catching Harry. It's like he's enjoying this" Tim said to Dick, which causes Dick to think

"Maybe he is" Dick guesses

"What? You think he's playing a game with us? That's insane" Tim asks/said as he looks at Dick in disbelief

"Tim hears me out, why did Harry disappear in the first places?" Dick asks

"Zatanna says its accidental magic," Tim told him

"But, why? Because; we were talking about the villains first Two-Face, then the Penguin and we were ignoring him. Harry's playing a game, to him its hide and seeks." Dick said

"How does Harry know where to go?" Tim asks

"He doesn't, but I think his magic is that going off of something. What? I have no idea" Dick said as he was headed to the edge

"Where're we going?" Tim asks

"Babs said Harry at the Iceberg Lounge" Dick answered

"Which's Iceberg Lounge?" Tim asks

"Shit" Dick curse, he forgot Penguin got many buildings and ships named the same damn thing the Iceberg Lounge

"I just hope that's Zatanna doing better in what's she doing than they are right now," Tim thought as Dick and he got on their coms again

Meanwhile at the Longbottom Manor, Britain

Zatanna was trying to reason with the mother of Frank Longbottom, the mother-in-law of Alice Longbottom and the grandmother of Neville Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom who is being very stubborn. Zatanna was about to speak until she sneezes.

"Sorry someone was talking about me, but anyway Augusta-"Zatanna was interrupted

"The answer is no, I'm not moving to America and I won't-"Augusta was interrupted by Zatanna

"STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AUGUSTA KATRINA LONGBOTTOM. THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU THIS IS ABOUT YOUR GRANDSON AND IF YOU HAVE A CARE IN THE-"Zatanna was yelling, before begin interrupted

"HOW DARE YOU, I LOST MY SON-"Augusta screamed, but was interrupted by Zatanna

"YOU'RE SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW KNEW WHAT WAS AT STAKE; THEY WANTED TO GO INTO HIDING, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM TO LEAVE AND BE APART FROM YOU. YOU ARE THE TRUE REASON THEY'RE INSANE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUBBORN THEY WOULD STILL BE SANE. WAKE UP AUGUSTA AND DO WHAT RIGHT BY NEVILLE AS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM LOSE HIS PARENTS" Zatanna yelled, making Augusta back down

"Move to America, Augusta for Neville and we can bring Frank and Alice; over there we can do more for them. What do you think they would do after I told them, what I told you about Dumbledore?" Zatanna said/asks

Augusta didn't say anything, but she did nod her head and Zatanna along with the others sigh in relief. Now that's Augusta finally agree it was time for the other families. Zatanna stands up and that's when her phone rang

"Yes Tim, what can I do for you?" Zatanna asks

"Wow Zatanna, I hope you're not annoyed with me"

"No Tim I just got done dealing with a very hard case," Zatanna said with a glare toward Augusta

"Alright then, how can we get Harry away from a woman who looks just like his late mother?"

Zatanna froze at that if Harry with Ivy who looks just likes Lily; it will be hard to get him away from her and if Ivy had taken liken to Harry. Well, the bat family will have a problem.

"What happen, Tim? I thought it was just one" Zatanna asks

"Yeah well, it seems Harry's playing a very dangerous game with us first it was Two-face, and then Penguin, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, the Mad Hatter, Freeze and now Poison Ivy. Also like Harley Quinn, Ivy loves Harry and won't make it easy for us to Harry back. Plus side, we got Damian back and we have no idea what Batman doing"

"First did you defeat the others? If Harry's with her, then you have to someone convinces Harry that Ivy isn't his mother somehow. I can't come back yet" Zatanna said

"Ok and no, we didn't defeat any of the villains; Harry did all by himself somehow and I don't think Bruce will like it either"

"Well if we didn't already know if he was Bruce's grandson. We do now" Zatanna said smirking

"Ok, we will find some way to convince a one-year-old. How hard can that be?"

"Famous last words" Zatanna muttered and then hanged up

"What was that about?" Amelia Bones asks and Zatanna turn toward her and smile

"Oh nothing Harry's just having fun that's all," Zatanna said as she was thinking of whom to meet next

Zatanna was still thinking when her phone rang again and she went to answer it and Amelia stopped next to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Poison Ivy lifted Harry into the air, making Harry giggle and when Ivy was about to toss him into the air again; when her plants told her that's some nosy bats are there for Harry.

"Take care of them my darlings, mommy doesn't want to give Harry back" Ivy tell her precious plants

Harry appeared in front Ivy and her plants, while she was doing some business with some meat sacks. Ivy picked Harry up right after the little boy saw her and called her mama. At first, Ivy didn't know Harry's name, but that was until her plants had overheard one of those pesky sidekicks of a certain bat and then reported back to her. Harry is somehow related to the bats, Ivy won't let any of them take Harry from her. He is hers now and forever; Harry is her son and she was his mother and no bat or his sidekicks will take him.

"Poison Ivy let that child go" a voice demanded from above, causing Ivy to look up to see Red Hood

"Red Hood, I wasn't expecting you," Ivy said in a sweet voice, but all Red Hood does is aimed both his guns at her

"Let the child go now" Red Hood yet again demanded

Ivy only smiled as her plants slowly crawl up the wall toward Red Hood; Harry only looks at the plants. Unknowingly to Ivy; the rest of the Outlaws sneaking in and closing in on Ivy and Harry. Harry looks at Rose Wilson who's an ally of the Outlaws and was coming closer; Harry smiled at her and reached for her. Unfortunately, Ivy felt him reaching and turned around to see Rose and the other Outlaws. She then turns her head toward Red Hood just as a flower bloomed near her and open its petals, so Ivy can places Harry inside.

"Breaking into my home like that wasn't very nice," Ivy said as the flower with Harry inside close it petals and Ivy's plants latch onto the Outlaws

"Let's us go you freaking crazy-"Rose was interrupted

"Rose, there' a child in the area" a member of the Outlaws scolded

"Shut up Artemis" Rose growled as she tried to free herself from the veins

Red Hood kept jumping away from the veins at the same time, Nightwing, Robin; Red Robin entered the scene along with The Huntress. He met The Huntress before and knew that this Huntress was, in fact, Helena Wayne daughter of Batman aka Bruce Wayne from Earth 2. The last time he had seen her, she went back to her own world; so why and when did she return to their world.

"It looks like you need some help Red Hood, what's wrong can't handle a few plants?" Huntress said/asks Red Hood

"Mind your own damn-"Red Hood was interrupted

"Red Hood, I already got onto Rose" Artemis yelled, still trying to break free

"Huntress stop egged him on," Nightwing said/demanded

While the Outlaws and some of the bat family were dealing with Ivy and her plants, Black Bat aka Cassandra Cain was closing in on the flower that holds her nephew blood or not Harry was her nephew as she was the adoptive daughter of Harry's grandfather. When she was near the flower, she grabbed the potion that Zatanna had instructed her on just in case Ivy ever uses this type of flowers again. The potion wouldn't kill the flower, just make it sick enough that it would open its petals. The connection that the plants have with Ivy would make it so where the potion would also make Ivy sick as well. She uses the potion on the flower and like Zatanna had said the flower opened its petals and she can see Harry sleeping inside of it; Black Bat picked Harry up and then got away from the flower, Ivy, and the fight to safely.

"Ahhhh, what did you do to me?" Ivy cried as she dropped to her knees

"You're done Ivy, you're going back to prison," Nightwing said as he dropped down from where he was

Red Hood and the Outlaws finish off the vines, Huntress, Red Robin and Robin surrounded Ivy. Black Bat let Nightwing and the others handle Ivy; she was going back to the Manor with Harry. Ivy was helped up by Huntress and Nightwing, but all she could do was look at Black Bat's retreated back as the hero walks off with Harry.

"Please" Ivy plead weakly

"Ivy the child is going home to his family, you aren't his mother. If he had called you his mother it's because you and his late mother mostly share the same hair and eye color along with face shape. He's also a year old, he won't know different; heck I bet he will also call Artemis and everyone I can think of whose redheads with the green eyes mama." Huntress said o Ivy, she knew it was harsh, but the truth is sometimes harsh and cruel

Huntress saw police cars are coming and so she saw Red Hood, the Outlaws, and Rose Wilson leave the area. Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin waited with her and Ivy until the cops parked their cars.

Meanwhile, Black Bat was walking through Wayne Manor and Barbara Gordon was waiting for them.

"You got Harry that's good," Barbara said and Black Bat was looking around

"Where the others I know Tim had called in everyone"

"That's true Cass, but Harry's magical signature went to every villain we know in Gotham before he went to Ivy. The others went to deal with them until the police get there. Where's Bruce?" Barbara said/asks

"I don't Tim said he had gotten a talk before he demanded him and Dick to find Damian and Harry. He then left" Cassandra said

"Hmm well I guess we will have to wait until he comes back to ask him about it," Barbara said as she and Cassandra went to the living room

"Miss Cain, welcome back may I suggest that you changed; we are expected, visitors," Alfred said coming into the living room

"Ok Alfred, here's Harry" Cassandra said and gave Harry to Alfred, before walking upstairs

Alfred decided to let Harry sleep in his crib, so he also went upstairs with Harry and walks toward Harry's room where Cassandra, Barbara, Selina Kyle and the others fixed Harry's room up. He was amused that Selina had painted the walls with Bats and Robins as well as the Bat signals along with Robin and Nightwing signals. That's was when Bruce had enough of those on the wall as he doesn't need anyone to figure out the truth. Honestly, Alfred really doubts anyone expects them to come into Harry's room. Selina did stop creating bats, robins, and signals on the walls; but then started buying clothes for Harry that's theme were of Batman and more.

Selina's excuse was that because Harry was the grandson of Bruce who was also Batman, it was fitted to buy Batman theme clothes for Harry. Alfred, Dick and the others had to stop themselves from laughing; while Bruce just sighs and walked off. Right now until Harry is awake, Alfred is going to let him sleep and then he will give him a bath.

"Alfred, who's visiting us?" Barbara asks quietly

"Agilbert Fontaine headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is coming for dinner. Miss. Zatara had arranged this before she had left and Master Bruce knows this and that why I believe he will return before Mr. Fontaine arrive." Alfred answered

"I see," Barbara said

"Although Bruce wants all members to attend the dinner," Alfred said to Barbara

"I will contact the boys and Helena. I will try to convince Jason and where are Saphir and Thomas?" Barbara said/asks

"Just tell Master Todd that it's for Harry's future, I believe he would do anything for the young master. They're in their room playing games" Alfred answered Barbara

When it was nearly time for the dinner, Alfred gave Harry who was awake a bath and put into one the pajamas that Selina brought for him. Alfred places Harry into his playpen in the living room where Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Damian, Saphir and Thomas were. Alfred started on the dinner, while Bruce was still out doing who knows what.

"Anyone home" the front door opened and closed, before Selina Kyle's voice was heard

"I'm very certain that you could've knocked first mom" Helena's voice was the next one to be heard

"We're in here Selina, Helena," Cassandra said from the living room

Helena and Selina walked toward the living room and then her mother went straight to the playpen where Helena's nephew Harry James Potter was in. Helena and others hopped over to this Earth as her own was being destroyed , once she was in the Prime Earth once again she went to the only home she could without explaining where she went home to Wayne Manor. Her father and Alfred were the first ones to greet her and that was when she met her nephew and was told about Lily her late sister's story or at least what Zatanna Zatara had told them. The first moment she laid eyes on Harry, she knew she wouldn't be able to let him leave her sight. She also knows that no one will get to Harry, not along as she's alive.

A knock was heard coming from the front door, Helena saw Alfred walking toward the front door. From the archway of the living room; Helena could see that's it was a man maybe in his early 50. Alfred let the man and others behind him in the Manor and guided them to the living room, where she and the others were.

"Hello, I'm Agilbert Fontaine, is Mr. Wayne here or-"

"Welcome Mr. Fontaine to my home, I'm Bruce Wayne and these are my children Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake-Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Helena, Damian, Saphir, and Thomas. The last four are my biological ones but doesn't meet the rest aren't my children. Oh, and of course you know my grandson Harry James Potter and the woman knowing him is Selina Kyle; she's Helena's mother." Bruce, her father's voice was heard coming from the stairs

Agilbert Fontaine was confused about Helena but then remembers what a friend of his Zatanna Zatara told him about the Wayne family.

 **AN: The timeline for this is 2016, so Harry was born in 2015. Agilbert Fontaine is said to be the Headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2016 on Pottermore**


End file.
